stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Coil
Full Name: Alphonse Chevalier Nicknames: Coil, Al, Alph Gender: Male Age: 25 Theme Song: *"Straight Ahead" by Force of Nature *"Found at the Bottom of the Rainbow" by Blu Occupation: odd job man Faction: UG History Alphonse was born into a decently wealthy Creole family, the Chevaliers. Based in the musical heartland of southern Louisiana, Alphonse grew up surrounded by swamp pop, jazz, and blues. His parents, agents in the tourism industry, both moonlit as members of their generations-old family band, The N'awlins Confessions. Alphonse and his siblings were to learn various instruments over the years in order to help out the family band. In X080, consecutive natural disasters hit the population especially hard, and the regional economy took a turn for the worse. The Chevaliers lost their home, and even though they were part of a well-knit community, they were facing years of recovery. Many residents, including the Chevalier family, considered cutting their losses and relocating to Step City. The Chevaliers hoped to make a fresh start as well as bring their own brand of culture and music there. At the age of four, Alphonse's world shifted from Deep South Louisiana to Step City's Orange District. Fortunately, over the following year, The N'awlins Confessions came to be a hit with the older crowd in the Orange District. The family's cooking also proved to be rather popular with the neighbors. Later on, the isolation of Step City caused their conviction to waver when they realized they wouldn't be able to return to their homeland for an indefinite amount of time. They decided to press on, holding onto their traditions even more tightly. Step City's diverse population would open new doors for Alphonse. He was introduced to hip-hop after witnessing a street battle between a group of B-boys and B-girls. While the music sparked his initial interest, he found himself entranced by their agile and precise moves, not realizing they'd been enhanced by the vibe. And so, for the first time in his life, Alphonse made his own decision to pursue a unique passion. Learning the basics of hip-hop became a steadfast goal which he'd hoped to attain by the end of the year. V-Day marked the awakening of vibes in the family. Alphonse's vibe appeared weak in its early stages, manifesting as what were apparently short, localized bursts of wind. His father gained the ability to project or hear sounds over a large distance. His mother's vibe was more subtle, causing her to give off a sweet, lulling scent whenever she sang or danced. His sister's vibe manipulated the weather. His older brother, a talented guitarist, was not as lucky and became Jamdeaf in the process. Over time, Alphonse came to understand the potential of his vibe. Realizing that he could charge up his powers through circular motion, he incorporated more of those movements into his breakdancing. His friends came up with the nickname "Coil" because of this, and the name eventually stuck. The War of X099 was another turning point for the Chevaliers. His younger brother, Remy, was a casualty of the battle, and his father and sister were both injured in the process. To this day, Alphonse is bitter about the war's impact on his family and the fact that they still haven't been able to go back to Louisiana. RP Logs Robots and Noodles: Coil bumps into Lothario not too long after getting official with the UG. Personality Alphonse is a thrill seeker who has a hard time speaking his mind. He comes off as cold and quiet but warms up easily when he can find something to talk about. IF he can find something to talk about. He typically shrugs off his real name in the public eye, preferring to be called Coil instead unless he personally knows someone. He loves to go mountain biking, freerunning, bungee jumping, etc. He digs the adrenaline rush. In his heart, he loves the music he grew up with but prefers hip-hop and house for his personal expression. Dance and Vibe Coil specializes in breakdancing, popping, locking, and house. He is particularly adept in styles with intricate footwork and prefers large, dynamic movements to coincide with his vibe. Coil's vibe allows him to use a type of energy projection which revolves around gathering kinetic energy into a sort of "blob" with limited control. He can direct it through matter: the gathered energy is easier to control while traveling through solid matter and more difficult through the air, where it disperses easily. The energy travels in a spiral pattern and physically warps the material it crosses or collides with. When it passes the boundary between types of matter, it can cause a concussive blast. His vibe gains power as he gains more physical momentum. Coil tends to build momentum for his vibe by performing big, sweeping circular motions, such as flips and spins. He can then direct the energy into the air (though it's difficult for the energy to travel large distances this way) or into the ground by stomping with his feet or slapping the floor with his hands. Coil has only hit someone directly with the energy in a few instances, which resulted in severely dazing them or straight up knocking them unconscious. He prefers to use it to throw his opponents off balance, warp the environment to his advantage, or boosting his own dance techniques. While not a normally lethal vibe, it causes quite a bit of property damage. Relationships His parents, James and Desiree: Loves performing imitations of his dad and replicating his accent, especially when he quotes him. His mom still feels somewhat grim after Remy's death, so he tries to support her as much as he can. His older brother, Ethan: Alphonse acts as a pillar for Ethan, who has resigned himself to shutting himself in to avoid the scathing public eye. His sister, Gabrielle: They couldn't be more different from each other, but they get along fairly well. Miscellaneous Information *Alphonse is a decent cook and loves cooking Creole classics. He's not very good at making stews, but he can make a mean jambalaya. *His musical capability is somewhat limited; so far, as he's only learned to play harmonica and frottoir (washboard percussion). *His Myers-Briggs type is ISFP. Links Big app Category:Characters Category:UG Category:Coil